RPlog:Mandalore - Departure
Although he has checked and rechecked the ships systems, run diagnostics, and basically done everything except stick a tongue depressor down the engine of the ship and asked it to say "Ahhhh", Paul still continues to walk through the ship thoughtfully, his mind racing with details and curiousity. "We're all set to go," he mumbles to Shen ... or perhaps himself. "Just need Dane now ..." Dane_Noth strides onto the ship, cape blowing in the wind of the spaceport, visored face panning over the interior.. At Paul's side, her expression calm and reserved, the girl Shenner starts to grin and reply to the Corellian, but as the entry hatch opens to admit Dane Noth into the ship, her green gaze snaps up. Show time. She flicks Paul a look, subtly watching him for cues. _Well, speak of the devil_ Paul considers to himself, Dane's armor making him at least look like one of the lesser demons. Waving a casual hand, Paul considers the Mandalorian for a moment before cracking a smile and growling pleasantly, "So, how do you -do- that?" Dane_Noth cocks his head slightly and glances back down the ramp, "Do what?" he asks "Everytime I'm lookin' for you, you have this uncanny way of just appearig," he clarifies, tossing down a tent pack after checking it for the eighth time. "So, is it just you?" he queries, his voice drawing into something a little more formal and professional. Dane_Noth chuckles slightly and motions down the ramp, "Maybe I'm a Jedi.." he jokes, "Kairne is with me." He then stands off to one side and gives Shen a polite bow of the head. Shenner casually hooks her thumbs into her belt, watching the two men. Much more casually clad than the last time Dane Noth saw her, the girl has on her usual prosaic flight vest and breeches and boots, and a blaster holster riding on her right thigh. At Dane Noth's nod, she gives him one of her own, saying simply, "Dane Noth." Looking about curiously, as if expecting Kairne to magically appear, Paul draws the conclusion that he must be on the way or something. Gesturing with a hand, Paul indicates one of the couches, murmuring, "Take a load off ... have a seat. You want anything?" Kairne steps up ramp, following Dane, his cape flowing behind him. Dane_Noth looks at you for a moment. Shenner(#3773POnACF) To a passing glance, this individual might be summed up as 'young male human', and certainly the walk, stance, and mannerisms seem like those a brash young man would have. But a closer observation can show that this is clearly a young woman, albeit a lean one, with slight and delicate curves. When she is standing, she is about 5'6" in height. Her rust-colored hair is cut in an approximation of a masculine style, but must not have been cut lately, for it is full and soft, with hints of waves; one heavy forelock frequently dangles across her brow. She speaks and sings with a low husky voice, and regards the world with a pair of large, luminous, and sharply intelligent green eyes. This human is clad in blandly unobtrusive garb, the kind you might expect any common laborer or traveller to have on: a simple white tunic with a turned-up collar; a heavy, padded vest of dark grey, with multiple pockets; breeches of a slate-blue hue, tucked into scuffed but serviceable calf-high boots of a neutral tan suede. Over all of this is worn an overlarge brown flight jacket, big enough that it tends to obscure the utility belt at her waist -- and the blaster holster. -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => 700 Galactic Standard Credits Dane_Noth Before you is something from the history of the galaxy itself, a warrior of Mandalore. Wearing the signature armor of that people it has a few dings and dents upon its dark green armored plates to testify to its durability in combat but it seems to still retain all of its deadly weaponry. Upon each orange shoulder plate rests a symbol..one a skull with downturned horns over a white rectangle, the other the symbol of Mandalore itself. Upon each arm is a bracer of dark red sporting various weapons and equipment. The knees are also armored with orange plates, on the side of each a small rectangle with twin depressions. Under it all is a grey suit made from ballistic cloth, sealed at the wrists, ankles and neck. Around the waist is a utility belt of black hide and a low slung quickdraw holster with heavy blaster pistol resting inside. Upon the back of this warrior is a jet pack in similar condition to the rest of the armor, a missle like projection rises from the top of it. A dark green cape is worn just under the pack, short and slung to one side of his six foot four frame. The warrior's head is protected by a dark green helmet with T-shaped black visor rimmed in red. Along the right side of the helmet is a short sight of somekind that is connected to a moveable linkage. Along the left side is a series of small painted on silver rectangles positioned vertically. The warrior moves with a natural grace, his body alert for danger. -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => Light Armor -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => Micro Mic Kairne Before you stands a 6 foot tall Mandalorian Commando, well versed in the ways of the warrior. He is dressed in battle-scarred, full Mandalorian Battle Armor. His face lies hidden behind the worn faceplate of his helmet and across his entire chestplate is painted a fearsome skullface, the mage of Clan Saa'thul. -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => Sword -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => Temporary Crate Kairne notices your gaze, and gives you a quiet, blank stare at his faceplate. He is a man of few words, but fierce actions. Dane_Noth shakes his head, "I'm fine.." he further adds, "So is your friend Methos it seems. He found what he needed." Kairne says, "Nava choi, genquai." Glancing up as Kairne enters, Paul offers the man a solemn nod, but a friendly smile. "Nava choi Kairne .... you look quite -different- then when last we met. His gaze then flickers to Dane, with a touch of surprise. "Oh? Glad to hear it ... I guess Mandalore was not the solution to his problem then." Kairne laughs, "Those were different circumstances then my human friend. I need not hide myself as much as then, as I consider you a friend." Dane_Noth leans against the wall, his trust of Paul and Shenner fairly obvious, "He still wishes to go there..and he's been instrumental in getting the info on Grathix and the others." As Kairne comes aboard, Shen gives him a simple nod of greeting as well. The girl parks herself on one of the couches, scooping up a datapad into her fingers; as she occasionally flicks a look from face to face, she starts studying the contents of her little computer's screen, paging through them every so often, and sometimes mouthing something to herself silently. But as Dane mentions Grathix, she puts in gravely, "Hey, is there any word on him? I mean... if he's okay? As okay as he could get?" Dane_Noth sighs, "I'm affraid I don't know for sure..." he looks to Kairne, "Grathix is strong enough he should be okay." The smile warms at both Kairne's words and Dane's. It is Shen's voice that comes as some surprise for a moment. He waits silently, not wishing to interupt, but making a mental note to check in with Kairne ... make sure he was informed from the people Paul shuttled to Corellia. Kairne nods in agreement with Dane, "Mandalorians are not so easily beaten.. " Shenner chews on her lower lip for a moment, then nods again, a trifle pensively. "Okay," she says, her tone and expression relaying that she's willing to let the matter be put aside for the moment, though it clearly remains on her mind. Raising his hands fractionally, Paul murmurs, "Well then gentlemen, are we ready to depart?" Dane_Noth nods " I believe so..do you have a long range transmitter on this ship?" "Transmitter? Yes," Paul confirms thoughtfully, "Why?" Dane_Noth nods "I'll need it later on." he says but doesn't elaborate at this time as he starts towards teh cockpit. Frowning thoughtfully, Paul casts a look back toward Shen and Kairne and then follows Dane to the cockpit. "Ahhhhh-hhh, alright ... guess we're going then." Paul_Nighman heads fore to the Cockpit, the blast door shutting behind him. Paul_Nighman has left. Kairne heads fore to the Cockpit, the blast door shutting behind him. Kairne has left. Dane_Noth heads fore to the Cockpit, the blast door shutting behind him. Dane_Noth has left. about the presence of the Mandalorians on the ship so soon after she and Paul had been having such an intimate, close time with one another, Shenner remains in the passenger area, trying to occupy herself with studying her lesson discs. And after a few minutes... Dane_Noth enters the room from the blast door leading to the cockpit. Dane_Noth has arrived. Dane_Noth enters Main Ring -- Quasar Bolt Dane_Noth walks back and seems to be looking around, his head doing slow pans over the room. Shenner remains on the couch she's claimed, green-eyed attention on her datapad, though she glances up as Dane emerges from the cockpit. Main Ring -- Quasar Bolt(#6524RVat) This is the main area of the ship and obviously serves multiple purposes. The entrance is open and airy, with several couches and a table. It is designed to be an area for passengers and the occasional crew to lounge in. There is a computer terminal available in one corner. To the right, sectioned off slightly, is a kitchen area, well stocked with the latest in cooking equipment as well as a fine assortment of food. Off to the back of the entrance space is a walled off crew quarters section. To save space, the bunks are folded up into the wall space and can be pulled down at will. There is a storage unit available for personal belongings next to each bunk compartment. There is a door visible, leading off to the right next to the kitchen, but it is locked. -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => Dane_Noth => Captain's Quarters -=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=- leads to Level 4 -Landing Pad-. ft leads to Cargo Hold -- Quasar Bolt. ore leads to Cockpit -- Quasar Bolt. Dane_Noth continues with his check and proceeds to the cargo hold..careful not to disturb the young woman's studies. Dane_Noth heads down the corridor to the Cargo Hold. Dane_Noth has left. Dane_Noth enters the room from the Cargo Hold. Dane_Noth has arrived. Dane_Noth enters Main Ring -- Quasar Bolt Dane_Noth walks out of the hold and offers, "All clear in there.." as he passes into the cockpit. Glancing up again as she sees the Mandalorian, Shen returns, grinning crookedly, "Thanks." She appends, "The best acoustics are in the hold, too." Dane_Noth chuckles quietly, his helmet speaker making his laugh echo slightly as he enters the cockpit. Dane_Noth heads fore to the Cockpit, the blast door shutting behind him. Dane_Noth has left. Dane_Noth enters the room from the blast door leading to the cockpit. Dane_Noth has arrived. Dane_Noth enters Main Ring -- Quasar Bolt Murmured words of Corellian can be heard coming from Shenner; the girl is sitting with her feet tucked up under her on the couch, muttering simple sentences to herself over and over. Her brow is furrowed in concentration. Dane_Noth says, "chuk' otra?", in Corellian. Shenner snaps her gaze up and blinkblinks. "What?" she asks blankly. Dane_Noth says, "Having trouble with your homework?" he chuckles, "If it's history I may be able to help." Tentatively, the girl cracks a grin. "Uh... it's just language, right now. I'm practicin' Corellian, see...?" Dane_Noth walks over and takes a look, "I see..can I help any?" he starts to remove his helmet. Shenner sits up, slinging one booted foot down off the couch and running a hand through her tousled hair. "Y'know how to study languages?" she asks, a touch unsurely. "I'm, uh, kinda winging it here." Dane_Noth says, "I understand and speak several..it's benefit of being old I guess." he smiles, "Show me your lesson." Obligingly, the young woman holds out her datapad. The screen has an instructional program loaded in view, with what is evidently a grammar lesson, one in a series, this one with the theme of general greetings in Corellian. Short sentences in both that tongue and Basic are displayed on the screen, along with buttons to show or hide the translated Basic. Dane_Noth looks it over briefly, "What are you having the most trouble with Shenner?" he asks..his tone seems to suggest he's done this sort of thing before. "Just... pronouncin' stuff, mostly, I mean, makin' it sound right..." The girl's brow crinkles under her heavy bangs. "I just started studyin' it, see, and, uhm, well, the recordings in the program sound like recordings in a program." Her nose crinkles, then, distastefully. Dane_Noth chuckles, "Paul needs to get you an instructor...or a droid." He starts to pronounce the words on the screen, clearly but his Mandalorian accent colors the inflections ever so slightly. "Ain't exactly had time," the girl says dryly. She quirks her head, though, as she listens to Dane read off the words, mouthing them a beat behind him and sampling his slightly different inflections. Dane_Noth smiles, "True.." he corrects her on a couple of her words, "You need to relax your tongue a bit.." Shen considers that for a moment. Language study isn't, she finds herself thinking, all that different from practicing music -- it's just that this time she's using herself for the instrument rather than flute or guitar or ocarina. She tries it again, letting "Good morning," roll out of her, in Corellian. Dane_Noth smiles , "Much better..once you learn Corelian I'll teach you Rodian and Mandalorian." Dane_Noth runs a hand thru his short clipped hair, "I can even teach you to understand Wookiee if you want." _That_ startles her, and her green eyes go wide. She stares at the male before her a moment or two, obviously stunned, before a bigger lopsided grin flares out across her face. She admits gamely, "I already looked at Paul's discs on Mandalorian but I couldn't do a karkin' thing with the program _he_ was using...! Wookiee, too? I don't _know_ any Wookiees.... but... yeah, thanks...!" The girl trails off suddenly, though, as something seems to strike her. "I ain't sure what I could do for you in return... I mean, something, it'd only be fair." Green eyes squint a bit as she concludes sheepishly, "But I dunno what you'd consider a good trade." Dane_Noth smiles, "I'm not asking for anything in return Shenner.." he pats your shoulder and points to the data pad, "Back to work.." "You ain't gotta ask," Shen points out. She lets it go, though, with a, "You just think o' somethin'," before she shifts on the couch and takes the pad back, muttering the Corellian version of 'good morning' a few more times until she's finally satisfied with her pronuncation. 'Good evening' is next, relatively easy; she's already got half the phrase. 'Good afternoon' trips her up, though. Dane_Noth corrects her on the afternoon, "I'm doing this because I want to, not because I want to be repaid." Shenner looks up and smiles, a bit shy, a bit bold at the same time. "It's okay," she says. "I'd say the same to anybody else. But... okay." She doesn't press the point, as with another bit of a grin, she tries to wrap her mouth around 'afternoon'. Dane_Noth listens quietly to her words, correcting her when necesary, "You're doing well..I'm sure you'll pick this up in no time." Shenner pokes at the screen, touch-fingering the button to hide the Basic translations for a bit as she tries to review the Corellian words and see them as their own entities. She says sheepishly, "Been workin' on this a coupla weeks... never studied a language before. This one's goin' okay, I guess...." She glances up, looking amused. "What I seen o' Mandalorian so far, that one looks like it's gonna make my head hurt." Dane_Noth chuckles, "It's harder that's for sure.." he smiles reassuringly, "But life without challenge isn't life at all..if Mandalorian children can learn it so can you." Shenner abruptly laughs, more an exhalation of breaths and a brief huge smile than audible laughter. "Yeah. Well, trigonometry and algebra make my head hurt, too, so." From the words, she might be sounding disgusted, but there's a shine to her eyes nevertheless. "Been doin' them, too." Dane_Noth narrows his eyes a bit, "Oh don't ask me to help you with those..it's been a long time since I had to worry about teaching math to anyone..I doubt I could anymore." he peers at the pad and checks whatt you're onto now, "Besides Paul's probably a better teacher." The data screen still shows the Greetings lesson, on a page with slightly longer sentences. Shen remarks as she scrolls into that section, "I ain't asked Paul for help on this." Dane_Noth seems confused at this, "Oh?" he simply replies, "Why not? He seems to be the best choice for teaching these things." he sits back slightly and appraises your reaction, gloved hand stroking his chin slightly. The girl looks up and says steadily, "I ask him about xenoarchaeology stuff, but the rest o' this I'm doin' on my own time. Anyway" -- and she abruptly grins again -- "he says he got crappy grades in math." The older warrior just sits back with a chuckles, "Well it seems I'll have to help you then..I guess I'll have to start studying too." he the picks up his helmet and starts to tinker with it, "If you want me to that is..I won't force you to learn it. Shenner smiles rather more warmly now, settling back comfortably on the couch. "I _wanna_ learn math," she offers. "I wanna learn how to pilot, see... and you gotta have math and astronomy to do that, I know... so I've been doin' those, and some history, too. And music." She swings a foot, considers, and abruptly plunges on with, "'Sides, never studied a damn thing before anyway, before this year, so I'm kinda makin' up for lost time." Dane_Noth nods thoughtfully, "Well I'm impressed that you have the will to do so at your age..many would just try and get by without learning." he sets his helmet down and looks to you, "You remind me a lot of my own daughter." Her expression shifts from amiable to stunned once more, but the transition is as open and straightforward as any the girl has worn in this conversation so far. She opens her mouth, pleased, to offer thanks for the compliment to her will, but as Dane goes on and reaches his final words, she blinks. Twice. Clearly stunned anew, and touched besides, she says huskily, "..... thanks. I'd... say the same for you, 'cept, well. Ain't got a father to compare you to." Her mouth quirks up on one end. Paul_Nighman enters the room from the blast door leading to the cockpit. Paul_Nighman has arrived. Paul_Nighman enters Main Ring -- Quasar Bolt Dane_Noth smiles gently and nods, "I assumed that." he states, not with pretense or hostility but with concern. His face definitely softning as he remembers better times, "If you need to talk to someone..anytime..you can talk to me." he offers, "A child needs parents to grow and be complete." Walking in and rubbing at his face a little tiredly, Paul considers Shen and Dane for a moment, his eyes widening slightly as he notes that Dane's helmet has been removed. He softly murmurs, "Ah, we've arrived ... Dane, you care to chat with the powers that be? Kairne's making contact now I believe." Dane_Noth nods and looks to Shenner, giving her a pat on the shoulder as he dons his helmet, "I'd better." he staes, voice once more filtered by the ancient battle helmet. If Shenner is offended by being called a child, or even mildly tweaked, her only sign of it is a crinkling of her fine-boned nose. She starts to smile and offer another reply to Dane before Paul's arrival distracts her, and she glances up as he draws near; the girl's smile lingers, and she nods earnestly as Dane gets to his feet. "Okay... and... thanks again, huh?" she tells him. Dane_Noth nods to Shenner, all business again, "Anytime Shenner.." his voice softening ever so slightly thru the filter as he heads for the cockpit. Sitting across from Shen absently, Paul considers the two of them curiously, noting that this time they seem to be getting along much better. "Make sure Kairne doesn't get us blown up," he chastens Dane jokingly. Dane_Noth chuckles and passes thru the door, "I'll try, he can be very abrasive." Dane_Noth heads fore to the Cockpit, the blast door shutting behind him. Dane_Noth has left. "Not the first way I'd choose for gettin' outta homework," Shen murmurs wryly, mostly to herself. She drops her gaze to her datapad, clearly floored by... well, something. Paul laughs, his face crinkling in amusement before he turns to Shen. There is a quick mischevious smile there for a moment before his eyes check the door to make sure that the coast is clear. Leaning over, he kisses her quickly before sitting back down. "Hey there, you look thunderstruck, what changed between you and Dane? Do you realize how much he respects you?" Shenner murmurs in wonderment, "He said I remind him of his daughter." His gaze flashes to the door and then back to Shen, a slight frown crinkling his brow, not in distress but something akin to puzzled curiousity. "Wonder where she is ... knew he had been married, but not that he had a daughter." Turning back to Shen, he catches up her hand, muttering, "Well, this is it ... we're here. How you holding up?" The notion of arrival sinking in, Shen looks up again, flicking her datapad shut and sliding it into a pocket. Her hand grips Paul's in a momentary nervousness before she plasters on a smile and says, "I'm okay... been studyin'. Killed time, anyway. And he stopped and we talked a bit, so." She doesn't need to specify which 'he' she means, and she does not. Giving her hand a quick squeeze before releasing it, Paul murmurs, "Good. Course the show has yet to even start." There is, however, a palpable air about the Corellian of energy and excitement. More often than not a small smile curls his lips, and Paul's eyes positively gleam. Shen grins; she can't help it. Glancing towards the cockpit, she asks, "So he's gotta talk to... who? I mean, to let us land?" His head bobbing up and down, Paul grunts an affirmative. "Whoever the powers that be are on Mandalore that choose to either let us land or blow us out of the sky, depending upon their mood tonight." There is, however, a corresponding wink, telling Shen that he is teasing her. "Just final confirmation before we land ... they won't even talk to me, so I just didn't see the point. Don't know how they could tell ... my accent is almost perfect." The wink is seen and understood, and Shen grins again, a touch nervously, but gamely nevertheless. She offers, looking rather floored once more and glancing towards the cockpit, "He offered to teach me Mandalorian...!" Clucking with amazement, Paul settles back against his seat. "All that -and- he took off his helmet in front of you and let you see his face ... my my Shen, ever consider a job in the diplomatic corp?" Shenner blinks. "What's such a big deal about his face?" Paul explains, "For a Mandalorian warrior to show you, me ... anyone on the outside of his culture, his face, is a sign of respect and trust. Ever notice how he wears it constantly? Even Kairne is wearing his now ... and probably the only reason he didn't wear it when we met him again on Tattooine is because it would have drawn undue Imperial attention." Shenner blinks again, several times, as that notion sinks in along with the one of -- hopefully -- landing on the planet which is their destination at any time now. Her mouth opens, closes, then opens again, as she mumbles, "Oh." "Oh," Paul echos with a small smile. "Looks like you've made yourself a friend for the journey," he notes with a small sense of relief. Mandalore - Departure